1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a female terminal fitting.
2. Description of the Related Art
Japanese Unexamined Patent Publication No. 2003-346958 discloses a conventional terminal fitting that has a female terminal with a rectangular tubular main portion and a male terminal with a tab. A resiliently deformable contact piece is formed in the main portion and a contact portion projects from the resilient contact piece. The tab can be inserted into the main portion and is held tightly between the contact portion of the resilient contact piece and an inner surface of the main portion. Thus, the male and female terminals are connected electrically.
Insertion resistance on the tab is established at once as soon as the tab contacts the contact portion of the above-described female terminal. Thus, operational efficiency may be deteriorated during the connection process.
The invention was developed in view of the above situation and an object thereof is to improve operability at the time of terminal connection.